james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris McGlone
Chris McGlone is one of two protagonists of Shattered 2. Born and raised in the crime-filled slums of Atlantic City, he eventually starts working with James Derettas to take down the G Gang. Through this, Father Time grants him with Light Manipulation powers in an attempt to make Chris his minion, but seeing that good is the better path, Chris works with James to take down Father Time. Biography Pre-''Shattered 2'' Early Life Not much is known about Chris's early life, other than the fact that he was born in Atlantic City and lived there all his life. He also was childhood friends with Mark Thanon, and the two dropped out of high school. A few years later, he met Lori Conti, a stripper working in The Pony Bar, and ended up befriending her. BioLynk Incident Chris was not involved in The BioLynk Incident, but watched it happen live on TV with Mark. At the same time the BioLynk Incident was occurring, the entire city was put on lockdown and any person found outside of their homes would be arrested. However, Mark remembered that he promised he would deliver a case of ammunition to Johnny G, the leader of the G Gang, that day, or else the gang would go after him. Chris, hesitant to go with him at first, snuck out of the house with Mark and the two stayed out of sight of the cops until they got to The Pony Bar, where Johnny G and some gang members were waiting. Mark handed the case of ammunition to Johnny G, and, expecting $2,000 in exchange, became furious when Johnny G refused to hand over the money. As a result, Mark shot Johnny G in the face, instantly killing him. He and Chris narrowly escape the bar, and it is revealed that Mark later paid a lot of money to keep it a secret that he was the one who killed Johnny, so the gang wouldn't go after them. Events of Shattered 2 Sold Out Three years following this event, a G Gang member leaked that Mark was the one who killed Johnny G, and lured Mark to a specific location by telling him that a case of money was spotted in an alleyway. Mark and Chris head to the location, but they quickly realize that the gang member sold them out, and they are ambushed by gang members. The two narrowly escape, and head back to Mark's house, where they realize a bomb was planted on the money case. Chris and Mark narrowly escape death as Mark's house is blown to smithereens. Chris goes after the gangster who sold them out, and he reveals that it was actually the bartender who witnessed the fight that day, that spilled the beans, revealing that Mark was Johnny G's killer, and he was just the messenger. As a result, a bounty of $50,000 was placed on Mark's head. Gangsters arrive, and Chris and Mark escape. A few days later, Chris learns that his friend Lori Conti has been taken hostage by some G Gang thugs because she knows Mark, the man they are after. Chris frees Lori and the two head back to her house to have sex (which isn't shown on-screen, of course. But you wish it was, you filthy animal?) Death of a Friend At Chris's house, Mark suggests the two head out to the customs shop to get his car repaired. Chris, hesitant that the G Gang will ambush them, decides to come along. When Chris and Mark leave the customs shop, they turn a corner and crash into a blockade set up by the G Gang. Chris was right–the gangsters open fire on the car, killing Mark. Chris gains control of the car and frantically escapes. Encounter With James Derettas G Gang thugs chase after Chris's car, initiating a full-blown chase through the streets of Atlantic City. James oversees this and stops Chris's car with an Aura energy field. James is after Chris because he thinks Joseph G either is or knows the man with powers, and James knows that Mark Thanon, a friend of Chris, had connections with him. Chris tells James that Mark was his homie that the gang just killed, and that he wasn't the man with powers. Collapse of the G Gang James believes that Joseph Gray, leader of the G Gang, the gang that killed Mark, knows something about the man with powers. Chris agrees to help James infiltrate the G Gang's base of operations, the old Prantis Company Building in East City, mostly to get revenge on the gang for killing Mark. James trains Chris and prepares him for this battle, and eventually, the two bust into the building, fight off waves of gangsters, and eventually, the two defeat Joseph Gray. Joseph reveals that he knows the man with powers, confirming James's suspicions. The man's name is Nicholas Monetti, who possesses Time Manipulation. Joseph then is either killed or spared by Chris, the player's choice. Chris Gains Powers Following this, Nicholas teleports to James and Chris, freezes time (so no one else, not even James, can move), implants a device in Chris's body, and kidnaps Commissioner Pete, taking him to the Third Dimension. When he teleports away, time resumes. Chris's body reacts from the device, and a blast of light energy is emitted from his body, knocking everyone and everything in the area back, and leaving a large crater, effectively disintegrating his body. James learns that Nicholas, now dubbed "Father Time", has kidnapped Chris and is experimenting on him in a laboratory on Sinep Island. James heads there immediately and busts him out, only to learn that Chris now possesses incredible light powers. The device that Father Time implanted in him gave him powers, but they aren't sure how. Chris and James set out to learn how. Joey introduces Chris and James to Charles Bradbher, hacker and analyst who agrees to aid the duo in their quest to defeat Father Time. Charles learns the location of an old house recently used by Father Time. They head to this house, where they face a load of Time Minions guarding it. Chris and James snoop around inside the house until they find a secret elevator inside a closet that takes them down below the house, into the laboratory. Inside the laboratory, there are a bunch of items including the VX-308 File Eraser, the Power Elapser, and a deactivated portal which leads to the Third Dimension. At this point, Father Time teleports into the room, in front of Chris and James, knocking them down. Furious, Father Time activates the portal and throws James through it, trapping him in the Third Dimension. Chris is spared by Father Time. The Third Dimension Chris, horrified that James is trapped in the Third Dimension (along with Commissioner Pete), works with Joey, Melanie and Charles to prepare to enter the Third Dimension and free the two. Eventually, after much training and planning, Chris enters the Third Dimension via the portal that Father Time kicked James through, navigates through the Dimension, and manages to bring James and Pete back to Earth. The Real Reasons Chris and James figure out that Father Time is using receivers planted around the city to track their location. They set out to destroy all the receivers, and when they do, they realize that they can combine powers to defeat Father Time. Charles informs the group that he's uncovered secret documents that tell all about Father Time's master plan, Plan 11. In Plan 11, Father Time will use the Atlantic City Power Station to charge up all his powers, and launch samples of Time Manipulation all across the city, granting everyone powers and turning them evil, thereby destroying the world. James and Chris realize that they cannot let this happen. Plan 11 will commence that night, and they don't have a lot of time to stop Father Time. They head to the Power Station and intercept Father Time, fighting him twice. After the second time, he is defeated and reveals everything, from why and how he has powers, to why he is evil, and everything in between. He reveals that he used a device called the Power Elapser on Chris, which was how he gained powers. Betrayal After Chris and James saved the city, the city decided to throw a parade in their honor. The parade commences, but the fun is cut short when Chris and James's parade float is bombed, killing hundreds and disrupting the parade. Pete is severely injured during the blast, and is taken to the hospital, where he later dies. Chris watches the evening news that night, which reveals that the suspect, Dustin Alchek, was found and arrested. Overwhelmed by all this, Chris feels that he doesn't want powers anymore, due to the immense burden that comes with them, as well as the regret he feels for Pete's death. James tells Chris that this burden is the price he pays for having powers, and that there's nothing he can do. Feeling angered, Chris turns on James, blasting him into some slot machines, injuring him, and escapes. Feeling betrayed, James declares Chris a threat. Charles attempts to grant Chris's wish true by creating a machine, the De-Powerer, that will remove his powers to be a normal human again. The De-Powerer will remove all the Type M Blood from Chris's body, thus removing his powers. However, James tells Chris that it may not work, that it may kill him rather than removing his powers. Chris doesn't care, and wants to risk his life to remove his powers and become a normal human again. James fights Chris on the Franco Island Field, and James wins, but Chris narrowly escapes. James comes to the conclusion that Chris turned on him due to stress and his own selfishness, and feels that he could turn Chris good again and convince him to work with James, and the two of them can protect Atlantic City together. At that moment, Chris destroys the Prantis Company Building in an effort to attract James. The two fight in an epic boss battle, resulting in James defeating Chris. In this moment, Chris decides to put his desires aside, to abandon his plans in removing his powers, and to work with James from now on to protect Atlantic City. Alternate Endings If the player chooses the mission Screams of the Innocent, James will be on the boardwalk with Joey when Chris appears on a video screen broadcast to the entire city, challenging James to fight him. James compares this to when Erik challenged him via a video which was broadcast to the entire city. With this, he chooses to fight Chris, heading to his location, which is in the middle of the street outside Chris's house. James fights Chris in an immense battle, and in the end, James throws Chris into his house and the house collapses on top of him, defeating him. However, it is revealed that Chris survived the battle, but James and the group are already gone. Chris is being transported in the back of an armored SWAT Van when he wakes up and breaks out of the van, destroying it and killing the SWAT officers. Chris calls Charles, who tells him that the De-Powerer is complete if he wants to use it. Chris agrees to use it, and when he does, it ends up killing him. It is assumed that James never knew this occurred. James contemplates returning to Interface City, but determines that Atlantic City needs him more, and this is where his new life is. If the player chooses the mission No Innocence, Chris determines that James is a threat to society, and must die. Chris intercepts James at the airport, where he was defeating some thugs. James tells Chris that he doesn't have to do this, but Chris, determined to kill James, tells him that he has embraced his new powers and there cannot be two men with powers running around. Chris throws James onto the roof of a taxiing airplane and as the plane takes off, the two fight on the roof. Chris ends up defeating James, but at this point the plane is about to crash on Sinep Island. Chris jumps off the plane moments before it crashes into the island, destroying everything–even James. Chris survives, and James is dead. Moments after, a small boat pulls up to the island. It is Joey, who cannot believe his best friend is dead. He aims a pistol at Chris, knowing he has no shot, but must try anyway to avenge James. This fails as Chris shoots Joey with one Light Bullet, killing him instantly. Powers and Abilities Pre-''Shattered 2'' Even before Chris gained powers, he always had excellent aim with ranged weaponry, never missing a shot with his pistol. After Chris gains Light Manipulation, he will continue to use his trusted guns, filling their bullets with Light energy, effectively making his guns shoot Light energy projectiles. Light Manipulation During Shattered 2, Chris is granted Light Manipulation by Father Time. It does not take long before Chris learns to control and eventually master his powers. He was also granted incredible speed, strength, stamina and durabilty, as well as self-healing over time. Most of Chris's powers are unlocked over the course of the storyline. Appearance Chris is an African-American man who wears a green hat with the letters CM (most likely standing for Chris McGlone). Chris sports a wrinkled white tank top, with jeans and a brown belt. His sneakers are old and white, and on his arms are tattoos. Chris also wears a gold watch on his left wrist. Towards the end of the game, Chris starts to grow a beard, but by the final mission, he shaves it off. This is shown off-camera. Personality Chris is loyal to his friends and close allies, but attempt to double-cross him or step over him, and he will go after you. He is also shown to have a good sense of character and a good gut instinct, as he had a bad feeling about going to the customs shop with Mark the night Mark was killed. However, he has a tendency to give in to peer pressure, most likely to protect or be with his close ones, such as when he didn't want to go with Mark to the customs shop, but gave in anyway. Of course, this ultimately led to the killing of Mark, which Chris had a gut feeling of, but didn't listen. Characters Chris has killed *Numerous G Gang thugs *Joseph Gray (player's choice) *Father Time (indirectly) *James Derettas (player's choice, non-canon) *Joey Dmitri (player's choice, non-canon) Trivia *TBA See Also *James Derettas *Mark Thanon *Charles Bradbher Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Shattered 2 Category:Shattered 2 Category:G Gang Category:Bosses in Shattered 2 Category:Characters with Powers